


Karma

by Swashbuckler



Series: TLC (Trickster Loving Care) [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Affection, Banter, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Humor, Illnesses, Sickfic, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swashbuckler/pseuds/Swashbuckler
Summary: For once, it wasn't James' fault.





	Karma

**Author's Note:**

> A little sequel to 'Ill-Intensions' as it was requested by DillonMania and I couldn't resist. :>

Whine.

“It wasn’t me.”

_Whine._

“It wasn’t me!” 

There was another whine, followed by a loud, wet sniff.

“Aw, you poor baby.”

“Don’t laugh at me.”

“I’m not!” 

“You are! You made me ill and now you’re laughing at me!” 

“I didn’t make you ill!” 

“You did. You made me ill with your germs because you’re mean and now you’re laughing at me because you’re the meanest. _For shame._ ”

“I didn’t!” giggled Mindy, stroking her hand through James’ hair as he pouted up at her. “You’ve got something different to what I had; you must’ve just picked up a cold from someone when out and about.”

James just groaned, wriggling beneath the blanket he’d hauled all the way up to his chin, making his head in Mindy’s lap look somewhat disembodied. “Alright, I believe you,” James sulked, sniffing. “But why are you laughing at me if it’s not barely contained glee that your evil plot to make me suffer with you worked?” 

Mindy chewed her cheek, smiling guiltily. “Because you’re all bunged up and you sound so sad and silly,” she admitted. “I’m sorry, oh no, don’t hide,” she crooned as James whined and pulled the blanket up over his head.

“No one here for you to laugh at now,” James’ clogged and stuffy voice mumbled from beneath the blanket. 

“Are you sure?” Mindy asked, reaching for James’ luridly socked toes sticking out the other end of the blanket, giggling as they too zipped under the blanket.

“None of that, you,” James sniffed, head popping out from under the blanket against as he tugged it down; his feet stayed well hidden beneath it, though. He looked sadly up at Mindy as she ran her fingers through his hair. “This suuuuucks. I do something nice by looking after you when you’re sick and karma bites me in the ass for no good reason.” 

“Pretty sure it’s bitten you on the nose,” Mindy said, rubbing her fingertip against James’ sore, red nose. 

“I will lick that finger. I will give you my germs.” 

“No, you won’t,” Mindy teased, but moved her hand regardless. She sighed, stroking her right thumb against James’ cheek as she rested her chin in her left hand, elbow on the arm of the sofa. “You sad puppy.” James whined in agreement, breathing out through his mouth, eyelids fluttering. 

“What did I do to deserve this?” he asked, lips twitching into a quick pout as he caught Mindy’s muffled snort at how clogged his voice was. 

“Many years of supervillainy?” Mindy suggested. James’ head shifted in her lap. 

“Nah,” he sniffed, “can’t be it.” 

“Hmm, well,” Mindy mused, touching her hand to James’ head, “perhaps it’s just my turn to look after you, then.” She leant down, pressing her lips to James’ warm forehead. James hummed, and the blanket wriggled happily. 

“Any more where that came from?” he asked hopefully, a blissful smile across his face.

Mindy grinned. “Oh, I dunno… I might catch your cold...” She cut off James’ whine of protest with a kiss to the side of his nose, and another soft, lingering kiss to his lips. “Then again,” she smiled, “worth it~"

**Author's Note:**

> Kissing someone who has a cold? Now that's love.


End file.
